


Bitter Endings

by Delirious21



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Hate Sex, Kinda, M/M, Makeup Sex, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: Jetfire wished he could get through to Starscream, if only to make him understand why he defected. But, as is the way of life, nothing goes to plan.Set in the Siege Universe.
Relationships: Jetfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 12





	Bitter Endings

Jetfire paced the ruins, anxiously checking the sky for Seekers and the ground for Decepticons. He was both desperate and worried that Starscream would show. Jetfire had pinged him the coordinates where he rested in hopes that they could make amends, but the longer he waited, the more concerned he became. Finally, in the distance, he could make out a slipstream headed by a familiar red flier. Jetfire exhaled when Starscream landed and wasn’t backed by the rest of the Seekers. 

“Talk fast,” Starscream snarled, marching forward, “before I deactivate you.”

Jetfire held up his empty servos. “Starscream, I beg you to understand why I—”

“Killed Skywarp? Abandoned me? Forsaken everything we busted our afts to gain? I’d love to see you beg, but you won’t be getting any forgiveness. Not from me or any other Decepticon.”

“Megatron—”

Starscream lunged for Jetfire, servos finding their hold on his neck. They rolled in the ruins until Jetfire managed to pin Starscream under him. He writhed, spitting in Jetfire’s face and kicking his legs.

“Let go of me, you traitor!” he howled. “I’ll tear you apart!”

Jetfire let his weight settle atop Starscream, effectively immobilizing him. “I couldn’t let Megatron destroy our entire race!”

Starscream beat his fists against Jetfire’s chassis. “You and your damned morals. Who cares about the Autobots? I thought the trine came first. I thought  _ I _ did!”

“I didn’t come here to fight you, Starscream. I wanted to make amends.”

Starscream huffed and glared right into his optics. “Then get started.” He stopped struggling and a distinct snick made it clear what he was demanding. Jetfire pulled away but Starscream wrapped his legs around the shuttle’s helm. Starscream sniggered. “Beg for forgiveness and I may be inclined to show you mercy.”

Jetfire buried his face in the valve presented to him. If there was no other convincing he could do, he could at least give this to Starscream, one last time. He worked his glossa along the rim of Starscream’s valve until he was squirming again, then nipped his bright red outer node. Starscream gave a sharp cry and kicked Jetfire’s back. 

“Inside me, now!” Starscream groaned.

“But you’ve barely—”

“Now!”

Jetfire leaned back just enough to work a digit into Starscream’s barely glistening valve. He curled it against the walls, searching for sensitive clusters. As he added a second digit, he latched onto Starscream’s node and suckled it. Starscream’s hips thrashed and his spike pressurized. 

Once he calmed down, Starscream propped himself up on his elbows and stared down Jetfire. “Choose. Spike me and stay, or go back to your Autobots.”

Jetfire pulled his fingers from the other’s valve and stood up. “You can’t ask me to choose. You know I can’t.”

Starscream scoffed. “You could, but you choose not to. You chose to abandon me!” He crawled over Jetfire and ripped his spike cover off. “I’ll spike myself then.”

Jetfire let himself be laid back and watched as Starscream lined himself up. “You saw what Megatron did! Ultra Magnus didn’t deserve a death like that, and you don’t deserve to be abused either. Why can’t you understand that the Autobots can keep you  _ safe _ ?”

Starscream slammed his hips down, taking all of Jetfire’s sizeable spike in one painful thrust. They both choked on their moans and Jetfire couldn’t control the urge to piston his hips up into Starscream’s furiously clenching valve. 

Starscream lifted his hips. “I don’t think like a traitor,” he gasped as he dropped. Jetfire reached for his thighs, but Starscream smacked his servos away. “You don’t get to touch me,” he spat.

Jetfire spark ached and he willed his spike to stay pressurized against Starscream’s onslaught. “Megatron was going to destroy an entire race!” he gasped. “Our race! Don’t you understand that much?”

Starscream rolled his hips, helm thrown back, seeking a quick overload. “He was only going to kill the Autobots. They’re the reason our world is dead!” His valve fluttered and clenched and he bounced more fervently on Jetfire’s spike. Overload was no surprise when it came, and they both froze as Starscream rode it out. 

As he came down, he stood and Jetfire’s flaccid, dissatisfied spike slipped free. Starscream closed his panels and towered over Jetfire, disgust clear on his face. “Get out of my sight,” he said, his voice scathing.

Jetfire lay there, half shocked and half terrified. “What? No, Starscream, please,” he managed. 

“Go!” Starscream picked up the shuttle’s codpiece and threw it at him. It clanged against Jetfire’s helm and clattered back to the ground. 

Jetfire reached out to Starscream again. “Please, lay with me, just for a little while. We can talk abou—”

“If I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you,” Starscream vowed. 


End file.
